


Taking you with me

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Crenny, Fluff, Happy Ending, Healing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Smut, almost forgot the fucking ship name, calm, soft Craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hey, so this idea sprung up from a crenny oneshot that ended in such a shocking, depressing and gut wrenching way that I need to write this so that I can sleep tonight just look up crenny and you should find one that says oneshots by koi_sugar. You'll know the fic when you finish it. Basically, the boys are all preparing to move away to go to collage and basically just escape south park while Kenny thought he would be all alone, left in the nightmarish south park, but Craig won't let that happen. A soft story where its romantic, smutty, and calming. Also.karendoesntexistAnyways, read it pussies.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick & Craig Tucker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koi_Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koi_Sugar/gifts).



No. 

No

nonononoNO

OH GOD. 

WHAT DO I DO?!

thisisnthappening....please NO.

You can't leave me in this hell. 

Oh god oh god oh god

Help 

Help 

Help Help

Help

Help

Help me

Graduation day finally arrived, young people in robes laughed and chattered, a feeling of relief shared by everyone. 

Except it wasn't 

Kenny McCormick, the kid who made people laugh, but more importantly, made people moan, was standing absentmindedly next to the gym bleachers. 

Who cared anymore? So what? Now you get to throw money you don't have at colleges that don't actually help you get a job as most college graduates work at Starbucks and any fast job they can land. 

But Kenny knew the real reason. They got to finally leave South Park, where Satan's son lives, if you get my point. 

He was already sick of it before graduation even came. His friends, and seemingly everyone, spoke of what they were going to do, where they were going to go and planning everything to perfection. He rolled his eyes everytime someone recited the perfect life they sought for and planned. But Germany planned for more then 15 years for world war 1, down to the last soldier, and see how well that turned out. 

Kenny stared at the groups of ignorant _teenagers_ all chatting and laughing at unfunny things because all felt right in the world. But Kenny only felt bitterness, and somewhere in the back of his mind that he always desperately tried to ignore, fear. 

He can't leave...he can't escape, HE CAN'T GO ANY- 

**NO**

_no, please...please, not here. You're fine kenny, you're okay. Everything is going to be okaaaayyy_!

Kenny shakily looked up to see his gang of friends that unknowingly had been torturing him for months. He closed his eyes, inhaled and exhaled shakily. Then he shot his head up and plastered a huge smile on his face, ruffled his hair and jogged over to them.

He had done that same routine every time before entering himself into a social gathering of any kind for years. He never thought anyone saw him do it. But a certain raven haired boy did. 


	2. I saw you Kenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kenny is given a chance to escape.

Kenny was walking through a cluster of trees, warm wind tussled his hair and the waving tree boughs seemed like they were speaking. It was only in nature did Kenny feel like he was amongst safe friends who could protect him from all things. In reality he still died many times surrounded by nature, yet he still felt at peace. 

It had been two months since graduation, only a few people actually left, but most of the graduates were still in South Park for a few months of break. Kyle, Tweek and Token were among the few that left early and Kenny didn't know how he felt about it.

He already knew that all the kids he grew up with _were_ going to leave eventually, and soon he'd wake up, all alone in South Park. The cruel dream he had had when he was 14 flashed in his mind and he swallowed thickly. The only good thing about that dream was that it made him determined to fight against his bullies (read oneshots by koi_sugar). It didn't take them long to see that the "blonde fag" was done with their shit, and after a couple of busted noses and twisted arms they left him alone. 

He also knew that his parents were itching for him to move out and get his own place. 

"Guess I should try to find people willing to room with me...I mean I know not every single graduate is leaving for college." He murmured to himself. He was engrossed in his depressing thoughts that he didn't hear steps approaching him.

"McCormick."

Kenny whipped around at the speed of light.

" _jesus christ._ " Kenny breathed out shakily, holding his palpitating heart, "fuckin scared me." 

Craig just rolled his eyes and started walking past him, stopping only to signal Kenny to walk with him. Kenny trotted up to his side and looked up at the black haired beauty. Craig started straight ahead and Kenny shifted his eyes down, feeling weird. 

"So..." Kenny said messing with his hands. 

His eyes trailed to Craig's right hand that was hanging at his side, He wore a black ring (Corspe style, ya'll feel me) on his middle finger that somehow accented his slender but veiny hands. Hands that looked large enough to grab Kenny by the throat and-

"I need to talk to you about something pretty serious" Craig's smooth but slightly gravelly voice interrupted Kenny's escalating day dreams. 

"Well, I assumed you needed something, you've never willingly sought for my company." Kenny said after clearing his throat, fake humour in his voice.

"That's not true and you know it McCo- Kenny." Craig said somewhat sharply which, with the added weirdness of Craig saying his first name, completely threw Kenny into a loop.

"Well...what's up?" Kenny asked now seriously. 

Craig continued walking silently, still looking ahead while Kenny fought the urge to stare at his jawline. 

"Do you have any plans for the future?" Craig asked and Kenny wanted to scoff, but instead plastered on a cool, indifferent expression. 

"Eh, I'll figure things out." He replied with a careless shrug. God he hated that question, he replied in the same way every time it was awkwardly asked of him by people. 

"Do you or not?" Craig asked annoyed. He now stopped walking and turned to look at the shorter blonde. This was a first and Kenny wished they were still walking. 

"Well uh, I mean. Not really, but I.....no..no i don't." He admitted quietly. Craig nodded. 

"You don't _want_ to live in South Park though, do you?" Craig asked, Kenny openly scoffed bitterly, letting go of his act for a brief second before catching himself. 

"Nah man. Who would? But for now, I have to stay here and work for a bit until I can get outta here. I never wanted to go to College anyways." Kenny spoke messing with a stick on the ground with his shoe. In one of his panic attacks he used that response to try and calm himself, it worked but he knew he'd never be able to get enough money to move. And he guessed Craig knew that too. 

"But, what about you?" Kenny asked. He knew Craig had to be leaving, he probably hated South Park more then anyone. 

"Well, there's this organization that's dedicated to all fields of space research in San Francisco, every 3 years people can apply to go there and learn and afterwards they offer you a job in a specific field they choose for you. If you accept, the wages differ but they are all pretty good. If you decide not to, they give you a reference and it's practically a shoo in for any other facility, even NASA. Anyways, I applied last year and got accepted, I'm going to leave in two months and drive there." Craig answered and they both started walking again. Kenny was silent, he didn't know how to respond so Craig just continued talking. 

"There are dorms and the classes allow for a good amount of free time and a lot of young people like me get accepted so I'll be able to make some friends. And it's a pretty location, it's on one of the mountains looking over the city and golden gate bridge." He continued, but Kenny got increasingly more bitter.

_did he only come find me to brag and make me feel even more like shit? He had to have known I have no plans._

"But there's a problem, the institution got more students then they have dorms, they said that if I find an apartment somewhere they'd pay for half of the rent because if I had a dorm it'd be free for me to live there. But San Francisco is pretty expensive, so I still need a roommate." Craig said, cautiously glancing down at Kenny. But Kenny didn't notice the different tone in Craig's voice when he mentioned roommate, he was too busy with his angry thoughts. Now Craig felt awkward. After a few minutes of Kenny not responding Craig growled,

"For fuck's sake McCormick, I'm asking for you to come with me and be my roomate." Craig said after grabbing Kenny's arm and pulling him in front of him.

Kenny blinked.

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter done :D


	3. Uhhhh

This isnt a chapter but i am just confused as to why both notes are being shown on the second chapter. I don't even know if I'm the only one who sees that but pls tell me if you do as well. I'm still learning ao3 tech so if I'm doing something wrong pls tell me. Thanks.


	4. Lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ay inspo for this one is gone so I'm throwing it in the trash and moving on to the next. Might just do a oneshot book.

Just read the summary fam :^


End file.
